Ganndor Band III Kap13-14
Gánndor und das Gesetz der Ungesetzmäßigkeit oder auch *** Ein Krieger gefangen in seiner Zeit*** Im letzten Teil erzählte ich Euch, wie ich meine Suche nach meinem ungeborenen Kind und seiner Mutter vorbereitete. Dieses Kapitel erzählt Euch davon, wie die Suche noch vor ihrem Beginn eine Wendung bekam. Der Titel soll lauten Gánndor und das Gesetz der Ungesetzmäßigkeit oder auch ein Krieger gefangen in seiner Zeit. thumb|Nica in Sturmwind Gerade auf dem Weg mein Pferd abzuholen und mir eine Schifffahrt nach Süderstade zu besorgen, begegnete ich …. Nica. Sie tauchte auf und eine Mischung aus Freude, Wehmut, Glückseeligkeit, aber auch Verrat und schlussendlich Liebe stieg in mir auf. Freude, sie wiederzusehen. Es fühlte sich an, wie es sich einst bei Akena und später Floreanna anfühlte und da sind wir schon bei Wehmut. Wehmut bei dem Gedanken an die Vergangenheit… an unsere Vergangenheit. Es gab so viele auf und abs, ich kann sie heute nicht mehr zählen. Aber es waren auch Zeiten der Glückseeligkeit, aber auch des Verrats, die unsere Vergangenheit prägten. Wie oft hatte Flori mich hintergangen? Hatte sie das wirklich? Oder hatte ich sie doch einfach nur nie verstanden und ich sie schließlich verraten? Letztlich erinnerte mich Nica wieder an das, was ich jetzt in diesem Moment fühlte: Liebe. Liebe war es auch, dessen Ergebnis mir jetzt genommen werden sollte: Mein Kind! … und Floreannas… Sichtlich verwirrt und ertappt aussehend ging ich zu Nicatera. Was sollte ich ihr nur sagen? Ich wollte sie nicht belügen, aber auch nicht ihre innere Unruhe, welche ich ständig spürte, vertiefen. Ich würde also ganz nach meinem Plan handeln und ihr von einer Reise nach Norden, jedoch im Auftrag der Flamme erzählen. Sie war traurig, als sie hörte, dass ich für einige Zeit verreisen würde und wollte wissen, wie lange ich fort sein würde. Nun, wenn mein Plan aufgehen würde, würde ich nach meiner Suche Thea aufsuchen, damit ich mit Gadrion reden konnte und einen Blick durch die Zeit werfen dürfte. Dann konnte ich sicher wählen, ich welchem Zeitpunkt ich zurück käme und so würden vielleicht, hoffentlich, nur Tage vergangen sein und ich Nica nicht lange allein gelassen haben. Doch noch während ich stur versuchte ihr das zu „verkaufen“, mehrte sich das Gefühl in mir, sie wüsste genau, was mich bedrückte und wohin ich wollte. Es war ein Gefühl, dass sie mir gab… ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen… das einzige Wort, was eine ähnlich starke Bedeutung hatte und vergleichbar schwer zu erklären ist, ist „Liebe“. Wie erklärt man Liebe? Und genauso war es auch in diesem Moment. Wie sollte ich ihn also erklären? Und so schaffte es Nica mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit mich dazu zu bringen, ihr die Wahrheit über meine Reisepläne anzuvertrauen. Ich begann weit vorne, als wir uns kennenlernten und erklärte ihr, wie mich das Schicksal zurück zu Floreanna führte und wie wir ein scheinbar glückliches Leben in Sturmwind führten und Floreanna sogar schließlich schwanger wurde. Nica hörte mir aufmerksam zu. Ihre Augen verrieten jedoch, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, wenn ich über dieses Thema sprach. Und so kam ich darauf, was in Theramore geschehen war und wie viel mir dies bedeutet. Dass es sich nicht nur um eine Romanze handle, sondern ich schon seit unserem ersten Treffen diese Gefühle hegte. Aber eben auch auf meine Verpflichtung meiner Familie gegenüber. Ich erklärte ihr weiter, dass es meine Pflicht sei, mit Flori über das zu reden und mich ihrem Urteil zu stellen: Das zumindest hatte sie verdient. Daher wollte ich auch nicht im Namen der Flamme reisen, sondern nach Floreanna suchen, um mit ihr nach einer Lösung zu suchen, wie das Kind einen Vater und eine Mutter haben könnte, wenngleich auch nicht mehr als Paar. Als Nica mir gestand, dass sie genau dies schon ahnte, war ich um so erleichterter, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit über meine Reise erzählt hatte. Als ich sie im Arm hielt und ihr versprach zurück zu kommen und nicht, wie sie es nannte, das Licht zu verbiegen, war mir klar, dass ich ihr etwas von mir lassen musste. Etwas, dass ihr Kraft geben könnte, wenn ich nicht da war. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich eines Abends nahe Theramore am Strand spazieren ging. Es war der Strand, an dem wir uns geküsst hatten. Ich hatte dort einen rötlich schimmernden Stein gefunden und an mich genommen. Er strahlte gelegentlich eine angenehme Wärme aus, wenn ich ihn in den Händen hielt. Seit diesem Tag trug ich den Stein, der mehr wie ein roter Diamant glitzerte, in meiner Tasche ständig bei mir. Ich zog also den Stein vor und erzählte Nica, wo ich den Stein einst fand und an was er mich nun immer erinnern würde. Sie begutachtete den Stein interessiert und ich legte ihn in ihre Hand und umfasste sowohl ihre Hand, als auf den Stein darin mit der meinen. Es war, wie ein kurzes Zucken, was mich durchfloss, doch verschwieg ich es lieber in diesem Moment. Wusste ich ja nicht, ob es nur eine einfache Reaktion auf die Berührung Nicas war oder vielleicht doch der Stein, der diesen Impuls abgab. Doch nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, auf wiedersehen zu sagen und ich wand mich ab. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern erinnerte ich mich an Theas Worte: Ich würde Antworten in den Höhlen der Zeit finden…. Die Höhlen der Zeit. Sie lagen gerüchteweise in Tanaris. Aber wie verdammt konnte eine so junge Frau davon wissen. Es musste Gadrion sein, der über das Medaillon gezielt Informationen zukommen ließ, die dann über Thea mich erreichten. Also war es tatsächlich Gadrion, den ich dort treffen würde. Ich änderte also meinen Plan und beschloss mir eine „schnellere Reisemöglichkeit“ nach Tanaris zu besorgen. Im Magierviertel gab es zum Glück noch so einige, die sich erkenntlich zeigen, wenn man ihnen erzählte, man würde im Auftrag Jainas reisen. Irgendwann würden mich diese Lügen sicher einholen und ich würde vielleicht sogar meinen Posten als Diplomat verlieren. Doch das war mir im Moment egal. thumb|left|Gadrion in Tanaris Schon kurze Zeit später hatte mir ein junger Magier, ein Hochelf, ein Portal nach Tanaris geöffnet. Er fragte nicht, wozu ich es benötigte, als ich ihm das Siegel Theramores zeigte, sondern öffnete es bereitwillig. Trotz meiner Abneigung gegen Portalreisen, war ich im Moment froh für diese Art des Reisens. Denn es ermöglichte mir schnell zwischen den Kontinenten hin und her zu reisen und ich konnte so vielleicht wieder einiges der bereits verlorenen Zeit wieder gutmachen. Ich ging also die Küste Tanaris’ entlang und war noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine Gestalt vor mir auftauchte, deren Statur ich gut kannte: Gadrion. Aber er saß auf einem Pferd… auf einem lebenden Pferd? Und vor allem… nein, das kontne nicht sein. Das Pferd sah einem Hengst, den ich einst in Lordaeron besaß sehr ähnlich. Schnell kamen wir auf den Grund für unser „zufälliges“ Treffen zu sprechen. Ich war gespannt im ganzen Körper, wie Gadrion wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm von Theas Traum und meinen Befürchtungen, es könnte sich alles erst in der Zukunft abspielen, berichtete. Doch schnell konnte er mit meinen Ängsten aufräumen und erklärte mir, dass es sich bei diesen Träumen um Ereignisse in meiner Vergangenheit handelte, welche jedoch zum Schutz der Zeitlinien aus meinem Gedächtnis auf irgendeine Weise entfernt worden waren. Es schien, als hätte der Ewige Schwarm den Plan gehabt, meine Familie während des ersten Auftauchens der Geißel zu retten, damit ich später während des dritten Krieges zusammen mit ihr sterben würde und so Gadrion nie kennenlernen würde. Dies wiederum hätte zru Folge, so der Plan, dass Gadrion eben nie zu dem Streiter des Bronzenen Schwarms werden würde und der Ewige Schwarm sich daraus einen Vorteil im Kampf um die Zeitlinien erhoffte. Seine Worte prallten an mir fast bedeutungslos ab und ich verstand deren tieferen Sinn erst lange Zeit später. In diesem Moment interessierte mich nichts mehr, als die Frage danach, ob Floreanna und mein Kind noch lebten und ob es mir möglich sein könnte, mit Nica ein gemeinsames Leben zu führen. Gadrion durfte nicht entscheiden, ob es mir gewährt werden würde diese Reise anzutreten. Daher führte er mich zu den Höhlen der Zeit. Er deutete dort auf einen riesigen Drachen, dem ich mit großer Ehrfurcht gegenüberstand. Ich sollte ihm also meine Bitte vortragen, doch befürchtete ich nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und bat Gadrion dies für mich zu tun. Mit genügend Abstand wartete ich auf die Antwort. Als Gadrion sich abwandt, sagte er noch, „ihr seid euch so ähnlich…“ Was meinte er mit diesen Worten? thumb|auf dem Weg in die Höhlen der Zeit Als Gadrion zurückkam erklärte er mir, dass es mir nicht erlaubt werden würde, durch die Zeit zu reisen, aber der Zugang zu den Höhlen würde mir dennoch erlaubt. Ich verstand den Wink und wir gingen zu den Höhlen. Gadrion hatte also eine Idee, wie er mir helfen konnte und schnell verstand ich, dass er den Drachen Anchrodormu fragen würde. Der Drache, den ich schon in Nordend kennenlernte und der stets bei Gadrion weilte. Auf dem Weg in die Höhlen löcherte ich Gadrion nach dem Grund dieses Satzes und er begann zögerlich eine Frau namens Florentine zu erwähnen. Florentine? Florentine Silberwind? Eine alte Frau wäre es mit diesem Namen, die vor kurzem auch hier war und mit ihm über die Drachen sprach. Sofort fragte ich nach einem Kind namens Julakema. Dem Kind, dass Florentine vor vielen Jahren Akena und mir in die Obhut gegeben hatte. Ich hatte beide seit der Zerstörung meines Hofes nicht mehr gesehen und war davon ausgegangen sie seien tot. Doch Gadrion sagte, die Frau sei alleine gewesen und ich beendete meine Fragen, denn dann war Julakema wohl gestorben. Sonst wäre Florentine sicher nicht alleine hier gewesen. Die Höhlen der Zeit… ein Ort, welcher an Magie wohl kaum zu übertreffen war. Bilder aus allen Orten und Zeiten der Welt trafen hier zusammen und wurden von den bronzenen Drachen bewacht. Es übersteigt meine Vorstellungskraft, welche Möglichkeiten so dem Schwarm gegeben sein sollten und ich versuchte mich auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. thumb|left|auf dem Rücken eines mächtigen Bronzedrachen Gadrion geleitete mich, auf dem Rücken eines der Drachen tief in die Höhlen. Im Zentrum stand eine riesige Sanduhr, an der wir auf die Ankunft Anchrodormus warteten. Ich war erschrocken und musste gleichzeitig lachen, als ein Zwerg mit bronzenen Bart aus der Uhr kam und direkt auf Gadrion landete, welcher das weniger lustig fand. Aber schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Zwerg nur um eine andere Form Anchrodormus handelte. thumb|vor der großen Sanduhr Gadrion wollte uns einander vorstellen, aber das war nicht nötig und so teilte ich Anchrodormu meine Bitte schnell mit. Zuerst war er nicht gerade erfreut mit einer für ihn so unwichtigen Bitte gestört zu werden und ich vermute ohne Gadrions Anwesenheit, den er trotz der Späße zu schätzen schien, wäre ich wohl aus den Höhlen gejagt worden, statt sich meiner anzunehmen. Er antwortete mir schließlich knapp, dass in naher Zukunft sowohl meine Tochter…. Ich bekäme also eine Tochter, war mein erster Gedanke…noch lebe, als auch, dass ich Nica nicht verlieren würde. Flori lebte also auch noch, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, denn wie sonst könnte ich ja noch eine Tochter bekommen. Ich wollte nach ihr suchen, doch Anchrodormu erklärte mir weiter, dass dies „nicht nötig“ sei. Verwundert blieb ich noch einige Stunden in den Höhlen, bevor ich mich auch den Weg zurück nach Theramore begab. Theramore… die Arbeit… am liebsten hätte ich alles abgesagt, aber ich durfte das nicht. Nicht aus rein privaten Gründen. Und danach würde ich per Portal zurück zu Nica reisen und ihr alles berichten, was ich erfahren hatte. Dann wäre ich schon bald wieder bei ihr. Gánndor in Verhandlungen und oder auch *** Ein Krieger und die Thala Serrar*** Der Weg aus den Höhlen der Zeit verging wie im Flug. Ich war gedanklich immer noch bei den Worten Ancors: Eine Suche nach Floreanna sei nicht nötig… immer und immer wieder versuchte ich zu verstehen warum er das sagte. Würde Floreanna wieder zurückkehren? Sie würde es nicht ertragen, dass ich bei Nicatera bleiben wollte und mir sicher nicht erlauben mein Kind beim Aufwachsen zu erleben. thumb|Theramore Als ich Theramore erreichte, hatte mich die Gegenwart zurück. Sofort wurde ich von verschiedenen Leuten aus beruflichen Gründen angesprochen… Theramore war für mich wirklich ein Ort der Arbeit geworden. Arbeit, als hätte ich dafür im Moment noch Kopf. Doch es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem erwartete ich in wenigen Stunden die Botschafterin der Thala Serrar: Elitha. Das bedurfte noch Vorbereitung. thumb|left|Thea überrascht mich Doch kam ich nicht dazu, denn gerade, als ich den üblichen Schriftverkehr erledigt hatte, und mich auf das Treffen vorbereiten wollte, kam Thea um die Ecke. Thea schien recht gut gelaunt und ich erzählte ihr, dass ich in Tanaris in den Höhlen der Zeit war. Doch ihre Antwort ließ mich aufhorchen. „Du auch?“ meinte sie… wen konnte sie damit noch meinen? War mir etwa Nica nachgereist? Oder sie selbst? Sie wollte mir nicht antworten, aber ich beharrte darauf, dass sie mir es sagen musste. Daraufhin fragte sie, ob ihr Vater nicht etwas angedeutet hätte. Ich überlegte kurz, aber außer Florentine Silberwind hatte er niemanden erwähnt. Thea verwies mich noch auf die Ähnlichkeit der Namen Florentine und Floreanna. Auch schien es mir ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass Floreanna in der Vergangenheit den Nachnamen Florentines als Decknamen verwandte, aber das konnte nur Zufall sein. Florentine wäre heute bestimmt um die sechzig Jahre und Flori ja erst Anfang vierzig. Außerdem hatte ich Florentine vor gut 10 Jahren auf meinem Hof kennengelernt und Floreanna vor ungefähr einem Jahr in Sturmwind. Florentine kam damals mit ihrer Ziehtochter auf unseren Hof und wollte, dass wir Julakema großziehen. Ich hatte bei Julakema genauso versagt, wie bei Juliana oder Madlein, meinen eigenen Töchtern, denn alle waren sie in Lordaeron gestorben. Ich würde mir das nie endgültig verzeihen können… nur verdrängen. thumb|Botschafter der Thala Serrar Mitten in diesen Gedanken tauchten plötzlich die Kaldorei auf. Ja, die Kaldorei. Elitha wurde von drei Wachen begleitet. Wie naiv von mir zu denken, sie würde alleine durch das Brachland reisen. Dennoch war ich nicht auf so viele Besucher vorbereitet… doch eigentlich war ich insgesamt nur unzureichend vorbereitet, wofür ich nun unsicherer, als gewohnt war. Ich begrüßte die Kaldorei Botschafter in Theramore förmlich und nach einigen Phrasen kamen wir schon zu dem Anliegen Theramores. Leider waren die Anfragen an den Mondtempel direkt auf taube Ohren gestoßen und so hatte ich versucht mit anderen, vielleicht offeneren Gruppen der Kaldorei Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ich wusste aus vielen Büchern, dass die Kaldorei ein wildes und kämpferisches Volk sind und der Kampf bei Ihnen einen hohen Stellenwert besitzt. Daher versuchte ich mit dieser Einladung ein gemeinsames Militärtraining zu erreichen, um dadurch einen dauerhaften Kontakt zu ihnen herstellen zu können. Eigentlich verliefen die Verhandlungen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt recht gut, bis… ja bis Thea sich einmischte. Sie stand immer noch in der Nähe, auch wenn ich sie schon vorsorglich zu einer Frau geschickt hatte, die mich schon zuvor beinahe aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Diese Frau trug dunkle Kleidung, eine Augenklappe und einen merkwürdigen Dolch, der gleich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ihre grauen Haare wollten nicht wirklich zu ihrer Statur passen und verliehen ihr etwas Geheimnisvolles. Sie hatte mich aus dem Schutz der Nacht heraus plötzlich an der Schulter berührt und gemeint: „Tolan, beeilt Euch, wir müssen reden.“ Daraufhin zog sie sich schnell etwas zurück, blieb aber in Hörweite, reagierte aber nicht auf meine kurzen Nachfragen, bevor ich mich den Kaldorei wieder zuwandt. Da ich aber dennoch wissen wollte, was sie von mir wollte und gleichzeitig Thea etwas aus der Schusslinie haben wollte, schickte ich Thea zu ihr, um sie danach zu fragen. So dachte ich, ich hätte zwei Fliegen gleichzeitig erledigt. Ein Fehler. Denn Thea bekam die Gespräche mit und die auf Menschen oft wirkende Arroganz und platze herein und beleidigte die Kaldorei mit einem Vergleich, sie wären nicht viel anders, als die Orks. Toll. Nicht das, was ein diplomatisches Treffen förderte. Elitha reagierte sofort, in dem sie ihren Dolch griff und einige Schritte auf die junge, vollkommen perplexe Thea zueilte, bevor sich diese andere Frau und ich uns schützend vor Thea stellten. Auch ergriff eine der Wachen sie am Arm vorsichtig packte. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, es würde jetzt ein Unglück geschehen, aber die Situation beruhigte sich vor allem wohl dank der Wache, die sich später als Shisil vorstellte. Ich hatte Shisil schon einmal in Darnassus getroffen. Sie war eine Offizierin der Thala Serrar und beim Training. Damals hatte ich sie als eine impulsive Kriegerin eingeschätzt, eine Fehleinschätzung, wie sich nach diesen Moment vermuten ließ. Es gab mittlerweile auch schon einige Zuschauer, welche sich jedoch zum Glück größtenteils aus dem Geschehen raushielten und nur Zuschauer waren. Schließlich zogen sich die Kaldorei zurück und wir vereinbarten uns weiter zu unterhalten, nachdem sich die Gemüter beruhigten. Shisil kam später noch einmal alleine zu mir und verkündete, man solle sich das nächste mal an einem ruhigen Ort ohne Zuschauer treffen, um solche Beinahe-Konfrontationen zu vermeiden. Ich hatte große Achtung davor, dass sie zurückkam, zeigte es doch, dass die Kaldorei an diesem Treffen ebenfalls Interesse hatten und vor allem zeigte es aber Ehrbarkeit und Größe. Ich stimmte ihr daher zu und sie verliß die Stadt wieder zu ihren Kameradinnen. thumb|left|Thea beruhigt sich langsam Thea war noch sichtlich aufgebracht, aber dass ich mich eben offen zur Freundschaft zu einem Todesritter, zu Gadrion, ihrem Vater, bekannte, schien sie wieder zu beruhigen. Einerseits war sauer auf Theas Unvernunft und mich zu unterbrechen, andererseits konnte ich sie gut verstehen und sie war ja noch sehr jung und musste eben noch viel lernen. Vielleicht könnte ich ihr mehr ein väterlicher Freund werden, als ich meinen Töchtern je ein umsorgender Vater sein konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug war, den Kaldorei von dieser Freundschaft zu erzählen. Doch war ich nicht bereit für politische Spiele meine Freundschaften zu opfern. Vorher würde ich mein Amt zurückgeben, denn dann war all dies hier eh nur Lug und Trug. Als sich Thea verabschiedete zu Bett gehen zu wollen, sah ich mich nochmals nach der fremden Frau um, aber auch sie war leider verschwunden. Wie immer… wenn, dann kommen alle zur gleichen Zeit, dachte ich knotternd. Aber wenn mich diese Frau einmal finden konnte, so würde sie es wieder können, wenn es wichtig war und es schien ihr wichtig. Gánndor träumt oder auch *** Ein Krieger hat ein Deja Vu*** Immer wieder wurde ich diese Nacht schweißgebadet wach. Ständig sah ich diese Frau mit den leuchtend blauen Augen... dann sah ich plötzlich Nicas Gesicht und dann wiederum verschwammen beider Gesichter miteinander. Machte sich da jetzt jemand einen schlechten Spass mit mir? Wie konnte es sein, dass Nica und diese Frau die gleichen Augen hatten? Ich war vollkommen aufgedreht und wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her, bis ich es irgendwann leid wurde, mich anzog und einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft unternahm. Ich weiß nicht, was es war: die frische Luft oder die Ruhe der stockfinsteren Nacht, jedenfalls wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um eine der Schwestern Nicas handeln musste. Da sie eindeutig älter als Nica war und ich die eine der älteren Schwestern, Thairis, kannte, konnte es also nur Ohka sein. Ohka, die Wölfin, wie Nica sie immer nannte. Aber was wollte sie wohl von mir? Seit mit nun klar war, wer da etwas von mir wollte, schaute ich mich bestimmt hundertmal in der Nacht um, ob nicht jemand hinter mir lauerte. Ohka hatte ihre Geschicklichkeit schon einmal unter Beweis gestellt und so machte ich mich lieber wieder zurück zu meinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür heute mehrfach zu.